


To The Depths Below

by jadore_macabre (goodworkperky)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/jadore_macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades/Persephone Au pairing. Hannibal is king of the Underworld and wants Will to rule with him. Despite his reluctance, Will finds he has no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Depths Below

Will lay on a hillside overlooking the sea with a hand pillowing his head as he was bathed in warm sunlight. He closed his eyes and sighed with content.

It was the sound of hooves pounding the earth that brought Will back to the present, away from memories of trees bound with ivy and adorned with blooming flowers. At first, he thought it was another figment of his imagination but the noise grew to borderline deafening he opened his eyes to see an enormous horse barreling towards him, coat the color of midnight and eyes a flaming red.

Will sprang to his feet and tried to run but a hand grabbed him firmly by the collar of his tunic. The horse came to a sudden halt amid a shower of dirt.

“Hannibal,” Will whispered, grasping the other god’s wrist. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground, wanting nothing more than for his bare feet to touch soft grass as he was held up by a strong hand. “Please, don’t.” But he already knew pleading was pointless.

The god of the Underworld was silent. He put Will on the saddle, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him there. Hannibal urged the horse forward with a touch of his heel.

Will was dropped before a throne made of spines and ribs. He stayed on his knees, head bowed as his breath came in a steady succession of clouds. Hannibal’s footsteps echoed off the granite walls up to the high ceiling. When they came to a stop behind him, Will trembled.

“You could have anyone else,” Will said quietly. “Why me?”

There was the rustle of cloth and Will felt a heavy weight draped over his shoulders. It was a deer pelt fashioned into a hooded cloak. Hannibal stepped in front of him and held out a hand. Will took it and rose to his feet.

“Be my king,” Hannibal said. “Why waste away under Zeus when you can rule here with me?”

Will shook his head. “I don’t want to rule the dead.” He was seized by a sudden deep depression at the thought of spending eternity in the Underworld, away from warmth and life. “I want the sunlight and life, not this. You ask to much to throw away everything for what? It’s dark and skeletons claw their way on the banks of the river Styx while souls scream in the ether.”

Hannibal brought a hand up to lift Will’s chin. “Spend a night with me. Make me taste life on your tongue and I’ll take you back.” He leaned in to press his lips to Will’s and for a second Will was too frightened by the smell of decay to react. But then he kissed back, opening his mouth in invitation only to feel Hannibal’s tongue carry something small with it. Will swallowed involuntarily, eyes wide when he recognized the taste of a pomegranate seed.

“You…you tricked me?” Will fell to his knees, trying desperately to vomit forth the seed but nothing worked. And his veins ran cold with the realization that there was no turning back, he would be forced to stay here after having eaten the food.

Hannibal knelt in front of Will, forcing their eyes to meet for a brief second. “I promised you all those years ago when I first saw you roam the plains in Sicily that I would make you a king alongside me.”

“I’ll die here.”

Hannibal was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. “Spend the night here, consummate our marriage and I will take you above.”

“In exchange for what?” Will asked warily.

“You only have to spend a part of the year here, ruling with me.”


End file.
